


Monster

by krysis_writes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, did i mention trigger warning, song inspired work, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysis_writes/pseuds/krysis_writes
Summary: tw:// IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH- SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ATTEMPT- READ AT YOUR OWN RISKthis was inspired by the song Monster by Imagine Dragons and written in 2018 r.i.p wow my style has changed ahahahha
Relationships: Loki x Reader
Kudos: 15





	Monster

**Ever since I could remember**

**everything inside of me**

**just wanted to fit in.**

He was different in his mind, mostly because he had found out he was adopted. He had found out in one of the worst ways possible. 

**I was never one for pretenders**

**Everything I tried to be**

**just wouldn't settle in.**

He thought about how Odin had treated him differently, how he tried so hard to please the Allfather, and how many of those attempts failed miserably. 

**If I told you what I was**

**Would you turn your back on me?**

**And if I seem dangerous,**

**would you be scared?**

He thought about how Thor would react, and about how you would react if you ever found out that he wasn't Æsir, if he ever told you about his true self...

**I get the feeling just because**

**everything I touch isn't dark enough**

**that this problem lies in me**

Actually, he knew the problem was literally inside of his veins. He just didn't want to acknowledge it .

**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

**I'm takin a stand to escape what's inside me**

**A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster**

**a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger**

"Because I-I-I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night!?!" 

**can I clear my conscious**

**if I'm different from the rest**

**do I have to run and hide?**

**I never said that I want this**

**this burden came to me**

**and its made its home inside.**

Looking in the mirror, he watched as his skin turned blue, his eyes blood red. He ran his fingers across the ridges etched into his royal blue skin, the markings of Jötun royalty. In a sudden fit of anger, he smashes the mirror and turns away, unable to truly accept the truth. 

**I get the feeling just because**

**everything I touch isn't dark enough**

**that this problem lies in me**

**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

**I'm takin a stand to escape what's inside me**

**A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster**

**a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger**

He sank to his knees, covering his face with his hands as he silently sobs. Normally, this would have rolled right off his shoulder, like everything usually does, but learning you've been lied to your entire life, well, that seems like something you could allow a tormented soul to have an identity crisis and a mental breakdown over. As his tears touched his skin, they froze, falling to the floor in little crystallized drops of pain and self hatred. 

**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me**

**I'm takin a stand to escape what's inside me**

**A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster**

**a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger**

As the light of day faded away, you returned to Loki's bedchambers, worried, as you hadn't seen him all day. Upon opening the door, you find the room in complete shambles, all the furniture busted up, the drapes and bedsheets torn to shreds, and all the glass décor shattered .In the middle of this all was a very disheveled Loki, looking more a mess than you've ever seen him. You carefully made your way to him, only to notice the pool of blood surrounding him. Now that you were closer, you could see the incisions, the cuts, and the bruises. A small knife sat beside him, and he seemed to be only semi-conscious. While your tears fell, you desperately tried to carefully pick him up to move him to a healer, but he just wouldn't move. You cried out for Thor, before remembering that the only other oerson near was Frigga, the only other person Loki could admit to caring for. As if she could read your mind (who are we kidding. She probably did) she appeared in the doorway, and dashed to you and Loki, desperately chanting one of her healing spells. A soft, golden glow enveloped Loki, and you watched as his own blood returned to hus body and his wounds healed. Both you and Frigga hugged him, hoping he'd wake.


End file.
